


What's It Like to be Able to Swim?

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They meet in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Kudos: 9





	What's It Like to be Able to Swim?

Natsuya walks onto the library common to return a book. A book that he never read. He only went there to spy on someone and had to check out a book so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

Who is this person he's spying on? It's a guy who's always alone. He doesn't even know his name; he just finds the man mesmerising.

Natsuya walks into the library and drops them in the return bin then heads to his usual spot. He looks on the spines of the books, pretending to be looking for something while waiting for Nao to arrive. He comes across one about swimming and suddenly gets distracted with it. On the first few pages are different breathing methods. He puts the book back and picks up one next to it. It's an autobiography of a famous swimmer.

"Do you swim?"

The brunet jumps, almost dropping the book. He turns around to see Nao looking up at him with the warmest smile. "U-Uhm yes I do. I'm a freelance swimmer." Nao gets a really excited look on his face. "Really? Can you tell me what it's like?" He whispers. Natsuya nods. The shorter boy leads him to the back and they sit on the floor next to each other.

Natsuya pulls out his phone to show pictures. Nao puts his head on Natsuya's shoulder to see better. The taller male turns red a bit but nonetheless tells Nao about swimming.

"I do Freestyle swimming. It's really fun. When I'm in the water it feels great on my skin. Hey- do you swim?" Natsuya asks in a quiet tone. Nao shakes his head. "Whaat? Why???" "I was able to when I was much, much younger but then I had a problem with my eye and I can only swim for about 15 minutes before my vision messes up," No explains.

The two continue to look through photos for about an hour before Nao starts to look like he's upset. "Am I being too quiet?" Natsuya asks him worridly. The purple-hared man shakes his head. "It's just... do you not trust me?" The brunet raises a brow, "what're you-" "I see you always keeping an eye on me whenever I'm here. Do you think I'll do something wrong?" Natsuya stares at him in awe. How does ones mind wander that much?

"This is going to sound weird coming from a guy but you're really pretty and... uhh... yeah... that's why," Nasuya says while scratching the back of his head. Nao seems to catch on. "But you haven't my name." "I know I know! blame yourself for being so adorable," the brunet grumbles. The younger man chuckles a bit before grabbing Natsuya's arm. "I probably need to ask you to come with me but we can't wait or else it'll be too late," the younger one says then pulls the other man along.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Natsuya exclaims. "Someplace beautiful. It'll match your eyes," he replies. Natsuya realises he hasn't given his name yet. "I'm Kirishima Natsuya." "The name fits you. Serizawa Nao." "Nao. That's pretty." Nao chuckles bashfully as he walks to the shore of the beach.

Natsuya stares up at the sky. "It's the same colour as your eyes. It's a reminder that the day will end and a new one will start. Your eyes probably bring your friends and family assurance," the younger man tells him. Natsuya grabs Nao's hand and brings him closer to him. "You're just precious, you know that?" The two of them stare into each other's eyes before Nao takes the initiative.

The purple-haired man puts his hands on Natsuya's cheeks and brings down his face so he can give him a kunik. "Awwww man! And here I was, hoping you'd kiss me on my lips," the brunet whines. Nao laughs at his little fit and kisses the man on the lips. Natsuya's eyes widen as Nao sticks his tongue in. The shorter man takes amusement in the other man's confusion. When he pulls back both of their faces are bright red.

"u-UhHHh wHAt???" Natsuya inquires. "You said you wanted a kiss." "But... you're dominant?" "Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean I'm going to act like a wuss. Now how about we plan a date?" Nao says, taking out his phone to see when he is free. Natsuya just stares at the man while he melts on the inside.


End file.
